Death Note
by Jigsaw 5
Summary: A high school student is bored with life & sick of the corrupt world that he lives in. He desires for more than just good grades & popularity. A certain notebook is dropped from the sky The boy Light Yagami finds it & finds it useful for his new world.L
1. Prologue

_**DEATH NOTE****  
**_

**PROLOGUE**

** In a world where GODS OF DEATH roam there is nothing but destruction. An oblivious world where almost nothing stands. These GODS OF DEATH are known as Shinigami. Their job is to end the lives of humans when it is their time. Or when they just feel like it. These days the Shinigamis do nothing but sit around being bored and trying to live life to the fullest of what they have left.**

** One however is sick of being over the fountain of all seeing he watches Earth and everything going on for hours and hours everyday. He constantly does this for 35 days until he finally finds a location where he thinks is suitable for the excitement he has in mind. The others just watch and laugh not knowing what he is planning to do. When their bored of watching him they just mind their own business hoping he'll finally stop. **

**His name is "Ryuk".**

**Ryuk:**

**I'm going down to Earth.**

**Shinigami # 1: **

**What he speaks.**

**Shinigami #2: **

**ha ha ha What for?**

**Ryuk:**

**I dropped my Death Note.**

**Shinigami # 1:**

**What are you serious. Why?**

**Ryuk:**

**Because I'm sick of bein bored all the time.**

**Shinigami # 3:**

**Well what is dropping your Death Note gonna do about it genius ha ha ha ha ha?**

**Ryuk:**

**(He turns to them with a huge grin) You'll see Ha HaHa Ha Ha. (He then jumps down and spreads his wings to fly down to Earth where our story begins.)**

**DEATH -NOTE-  
**


	2. In Class Session

_**DEATH NOTE****  
**_

**Chapter 1**

**_In Class Session_**

**_In a high school class in Japan (the Kanto region)._**

**_Teacher_:**

Ok students, take out your pencils. You have a pop quiz!

**_Several Students_:**

Awwww.

**_Student # 1_**:

Man I didn't even study for it.

**_Stuent # 2:_**

Uh Mr. Toshido what's this quiz over?

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

It is over charpter 2.3, 2.4, & 2.5. I really hope you all studied. There are 35 questions.

**_Student # 3:_**

Hey Light. How do you think you're going to do on this quiz.

**_Light:_**

(While taking out his pencil). C'mon Shiori. How do you think I'm going to do?

**_Shiori:_**

Right. Another aced quiz. I wish I was as smart as you. (He smiles).

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Ok kiddies quiet down and began as soon as you get the quiz. Yes _Soncho_ I printed it out .

**_Soncho:_**

Oh great I didn't bring paper. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.

**_Mr. Toshida:_**

..........Not funny. Now everyone have a quiz? NOW BEGIN!

**_Light:_**

(Light looks out the window on the third floor of the building and notices a black notebook falling from the sky almost like a feather). What the hell.

**_Shiori:_**

WHat Light, did you say something?

**_Light:_**

Uh no. It's nothing.

They all begin the quiz which takes Light 6 mins to finish. After everyone is finished with their quizes the class session begins.

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Ok little trouble makers get out your books and PAPER Soncho.

**_Soncho:_**

GULP

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Yes I said paper. If you do not have any paper "Soncho" you better have good memory because I will not provide any for anyone. (He then walks to his desk away from Soncho's desk).

**_Shiori:_**

Here Soncho I have some paper for you.

**_Soncho:_**

(Whispers) Thanks. (Clears throat). Uh Mr. Toshido I have some paper now we can begin sir. (Smiles at Mr. Toshido).

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Ok good because we all know you don't have good memory. (He smiles and Soncho begins to frown).

**_Shiori:_**

(Whispers to Light). Why does he treat Soncho like that. In fact why does he treat a lot of the kids like that. It's just not fair. (Looks at Light). .....Light are you listening?

**_Light:_**

(Looking at the black notebook still puzzled). oh uh what? Yeah sure. (Turnsback to the book).

**_Shiori:_**

Oh goodness you need to pay attention more often. You haven't even opened your book yet.

**_Mr. Toshida:_**

(Talking about something in the book asking question.). Anyone? Anyone at all? Mr. Yagami. Do you know anything about the old justice method used by the police force?

**_Light:_**

Uh yeah. (He looks over at Mr. Toshido and speaks). The want for justice is in mind. They all think that the old days were better, but.....

**Mr. Toshdido:**

But?

**_Light:_**

But I don't think I agree with today's justice system. Back then no one had any idea that they'll be criminals like the ones we have today. I believe that a new justice method should be used.

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Such as?

**_Light:_**

We shouldn't be too easy on criminals. They need to be punished for what they do. So the world would be a better place with less crime.

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

So you're saying that if there were alot more punished criminals the crime would stop?

**_Light:_**

Well that depends on how we punsish them.

**_Soncho:_**

(He leans over to another student). I love it when Light & Mr. Toshido are talking about stuff. Less time we have to do anything.

_**Mr. Toshido:**_

(He walks over to Soncho). And how should we punish these criminals?

**_Light:_**

(He puts his head down). _SIGH_ I don't know.

**_The bell rings and school is out._**

**_Snhiori:_**

Light you were just rabbling on in there. Do you even know what your're talking about?

**_Light:_**

Yes Shiori I just think we need a new method of how to handle these criminals thats all.

**_Shiori:_**

I see.

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Light. I need to speak with you.

**_Shiori:_**

I'll talk to you later Light.

**_Light:_**

(He walks back into the class and Mr. Toshido closes the door). Yes?

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Light you have the highest grades in all of your classes. (Light smiles). You have been chosen for a scholar ship to any college you wnat.

**_Light:_**

I know my grades are high, but I can choose any college? Wow that's nice. (He glances out the windo and sees a kid walking by the notebook). Is that all?

**_Mr. Toshido:_**

Uh yes I guess you can go now. Later Light.

**_Light:_**

Yeah later. (He quickly leaves and walks at a fast pace outside).


	3. Tommy & The Notebook

_**DEATH NOTE****  
**_

**Chapter 2**

**Tommy & The Notebook**

**_After r_****_u_****_suhing out of the class room, Light gets outside and reaches the black notebook the kid was standing by._**

**Light:**

**Hey kid. (The kid had to be 4 or 5 years old) Is this your notebook?**

**Kid:**

**Uh no it isn't mr. is it yours?**

**Light:**

**Uh no if it was I wouldn't have.....nevermind. Well kid do you know whos notebook this is?**

**Kid:**

**No. Do you?**

**Light:**

**(SIGH) No I don't. Pick it up and give it to me.**

**Kid:**

**Ok (He picks up the notebook) Here you go.**

**Light:**

**(Light grabs the notebook) Thanks kid. Now run along to your parents or something. **

**Kid:**

**(He puts his head down with a sad look on his face) I don't have any parents to run to mr. (He thin begins to sob)**

**Light:**

**What? Where do you live?**

**Kid:**

**(He wipes his face and looks up at Light with a couragous look in his eyes) I live on my own cuz i'm a big boy.**

**Light:**

**Right. (He thinks to himself) _This kid's all alone. (SIGH) I guess the right thing to do would atleast by him a good meal and send him to the orphanage. _Hey kid you wanna grab a bite to eat?**

**Kid:**

**Yeah sure.**

**Light:**

**Ok lets go. (He puts the notebook away in his backpack and they begin to walk) So kid do you have a name?**

**Kid:**

**Yeah but I'm not suppose to say really says the boss. So you can just call me uh (He thinks for a while) Tommy.**

**Light:**

**What why Tommy?**

**Tommy:**

**Well I put two words together. Toys because I really like playing with toys. and...**

**Light:**

**(Light looks down at the boy while they're on their way to a near fast food restaruant****) And?**

**Tommy:**

**Mommy. Because...Because when my mommy was still alive we were really close.**

**Light:**

**(Light gets a surprised look on his face then smiles) Oh I see. Well Tommy Where do you live and who's this boss guy you said about before?**

**Tommy:**

**He is the one who is taking care of me and the others.**

**Light:**

**Others?**

**Tommy:**

**Yeah others. Theres Me, Jena, and M.....Oh wait I'm not suppose to say their real names. (Clears throat) I mean me-Tommy, Gloria, and ha ha your gonna like this one, Master Matt. He's a few years older than me, but I'm just as smart as he is or even smarter. **

**Light:**

**Who's the boss?**

**Tommy:**

**Oh he's the one takin care of us all. His name is Adam Williams. Mr. Adam Williams as he wishes us to call him.**

**Light:**

**Is he the one who is telling you to hide your real name?**

**Tommy:**

**No he isn't. In fact he is the only one out of all of us who uses his real name. Me and Master Matt ran away from an orphanage in America. I didn't really wanna leave, but Master Matt said I was a chicken. He used to always get into trouble. But now he's more mature and stuff.**

**Light:**

**Mature huh. your using pretty big words for your age how old are you?**

**Tommy:**

**4. and you?**

**Light:**

**Ha Ha. I'm 17 and I'll be 18 in two months. Your pretty smart for your age.**

**Tommy:**

**(He smiles)Thank You. and your pretty smart...well for your age.**

**Light:**

**Yeah. (They make it to the restauraunt) Oh uhh We're here.**

**Tommy:**

**Yay good food. (they sit down for about fifteen minutes eating when Light asks Tommy a question) **

**Light:**

**Tommy don't you think you really should hed back to the orphanage in America. **

**Tommy:**

**Yeah but I wont go without Matt he's like a big brother to me. Even though he bullies me around sometimes. n Mr. Adam Williams wont let us untill we're done with our work.**

**Light:**

**Work? WHat kind of Wok?**

**Tommy:**

**(He smiles) Ok since you've been like a friend to me I'll tell you and give you this back. (he reaches into his pocket and brings something out) **

**Light:**

**(His eyes open really big) Hey that's my wallet. How'd you. (he then smiles aswell) Oh that kind of work huh? **

**Tommy:**

**Yep!**

**Light:**

**Well You know stealing is wrong right?**

**Tommy:**

**Yeah but Adam says if we steal he'll give us a real family.**

**Light:**

**Well he's lying to 's just using you and I don't think that's right.**

**Tommy:**

**Yeah but Matt wont listen tome and I gotta stay with him. I can't leave without him.**

**Light:**

**Well I think you should gather all of them and leave for America. Here take this (He hads him a 50 dollar/yen bill) go use it and take them out of there and abck to America.**

**Tommy:**

**Ok but come get them with me and Je...I mean Gloria lives here now. She wont just leave.**

**Light:**

**Don't worry just do as I say. Everything will be ok.**

**Tommy:**

**Ok. I guess it will be ok. (They get up and leave and head for Tommy nad his little gang's secret hideout) Ok Here I am.**

**Light:**

**Yeah. Do you have a relative to go to or any kind of adult?**

**Tommy:**

**No but me and Matt WILL be fine. thenks though.**

**Light:**

**Right off you go then. Nice meeting you Tommy.**

**Tommy:**

**Yeah dito. That means same here.**

**Light:**

**(He chuckles) Yeah I know.**

**Light leaves the boy and tells a near by cop to just for the boys safety. He then finaly starts heading for home when he brings out the Notebook.**

**Light:**

**This is odd. It has some strange language on it. The weird writing is also inside. Sort of like a manual. Oh well other than that it seems lik an ordinary notebook so...I'll just use this as a small diary or place for my research. Williams_._ Hm what is an american doing in Japan with a bunch of runaway kids from America. No matter he is a criminal for what he's having those kids do for him.(He then writes down in the notebook) _Adam Williams._**


End file.
